In The Shadows Of Heaven
by Maroon.Head
Summary: This is the story of Claire and Quil, first chap is her when she's six. the rest of the chaps are of her when she is sixteen. really sad and cute. ends up QxC!
1. Goodbye

**READ THIS: okay, let me tell you that there are pictures of ****everything**** on my profile. Claire, school, Quill, and other sights that you will come across on Claire's adventure.**

Chapter1**-**Goodbye—Claire's Pov

I was six. I was six, and my Daddy had just been sleeping in a big, wooden box. My Momma was crying in a pew, we were in a church. Everyone was in black. Everybody looked sad.

I don't know why.

People were lining up to see my Daddy in the box. Usually, when my family sees someone sleeping, they smile at them. Now when they look at daddy they get sadder.

I don't know why.

I lined up, wanting to see why everyone wanted to see daddy so much, and why he made him or her sad just by being asleep.

Quil, a family friend who always likes to hang around me, even though I'm the most boring six-year-old ever, lined up next to me and took my hand. I looked at him.

He was wearing a black tux with a white tie and a black rose pined to the tie. He looked really pretty. I think he looked like a movie star. I looked at the black dress momma had put me in. It didn't make me look pretty, only normal. I always wore black dresses. But at least it was fancy.

I leaned towards him and gave his hand a tug; he knew that meant that I wanted to tell him something, so he leaned down till his hair tickled my nose. Which was a very far way to lean down for him.

"Why is everybody sad? And why is Daddy sleeping in a box? Won't he wake up with the music playing?" I whispered, as always. I never talk in a normal tone. I can't stand loud noises. They hurt my ears too much. I can only stand loud music, because my big brother plays in a band in our garage.

Quil looked down at me and made that blowing-out-a-heavy-breath-noise, (I don't know what it's called yet.) **(And for you guys who don't know what I meant by that, it was a sigh. She's a six-year-old okay? I wanted to make her sound six.)**

"Has your Mom spoken to you at all today?" He asked.

"Yes, but only to wake me up." I whispered.

"Okay, she'll tell you when we sit down." _Poor Clairadee. _I could hear him think. I knew it was a thought because it was a soft whisper, all thoughts were.

I nodded my head once, then turned back to the line. I saw that we were up in line, and I looked at daddy. He was in a tux like Quil was; only he was asleep.

I just looked at him and quietly whispered. "Hello, Daddy. Sleep well. I love you." I always said that to Momma and Daddy when they went to sleep. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I always did that, too.

I took Quil's hand again and went to the isle where Momma was. "Momma, why are you crying?" She looked up from her hands and at me. Then she looked at Quil.

"Honey, I should tell you something." She said.

"Daddy's going to be asleep forever. He's not going to ever wake up. He's going to be buried in the ground outside and stay there. He's dead. That's what 'asleep forever' means. Death." After he little speech I just starred at her. Was she really that stupid? She probably never even tried waking him up. If she's not then I am.

I climbed off the seat on the pew, and went up the isle. Everyone had stopped looking at Daddy and had started to look at me. I just went up to my Daddy's box, and reached in to hold his hand. I grabbed it. I searched his mind for dreams, any stray thoughts, none.

I looked back all around me. I could read all their thoughts. Even the old guy in the back who was asleep had some sign of thoughts and life. Daddy didn't even have one thought.

His hand was so cold under mine. I moved from it and starred at his face. I took his shoulders. I shook them as hard as I could. He didn't move. I leaned towards his ear and whispered the song that he had taught to me. He always woke up for me to sing. Just him, singing and me.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__  
__Black bird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__  
__all your life__  
__you were only waiting for this moment to be free__  
__Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark black night.__  
__Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

I had started to cry, he hadn't even budged. He wouldn't wake up. Not even for a song. _He's dead. Poor girl. I'm so sorry for her._ The thoughts of everyone in the building hit me hard. He was dead, Daddy was gone forever. Nobody even heard the song.

I decided to do what would have been a good thing. What he would have wanted. I leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek a second time. "Goodbye, Daddy. I love you. I'll never forget our song. I'll never forget you." I turned around taking a last look at my Daddy in his wooden box of a bed. Then I turned to everyone else. I had spoken in a normal tone, although it hurt my ears, I just wanted for him to hear it. Somehow.

I walked back to the isle with my Momma and Quil in it. I sat down and lean on Momma's shoulder. She hugged me and didn't let go. I could feel her tears fall onto my hair.

The funeral began and so did all the crazy stories of my Daddy. By now my tears were gone. Not Momma's.

When it was time to go outside to see them burry Daddy, the priest came up to me and asked me to sing a song again for everyone to hear. I said okay.

So I sang it, but a different one, one where a lot of people knew it, I knew I wanted to keep Blackbird a secret song just between Daddy and me.

I dang then watched as they lowered Daddy into the ground. A single tear fell and landed on the rose that I was supposed to put on the dirt.

Quil came up to me after everything was over. He said he had to be moving and was only going to see me on Holidays, summer, and once every two months. I said goodbye to him and went home.

I knew he wasn't really going. I could see his guilt of being a dangerous werewolf and a plot of looking after me from a distance and in disguise.

Nobody knew that I could read minds. Nobody looked as if they cared if they did. So I hid it.

**All right guys, yes Claire is a mind reader. No, she's not a vampire, just a physic.**


	2. Death Day Anniversary

**All right guys, I'm writing chapter number two here, and when I'm done with the story I'll go back and edit everything. Sorry, I have a year 2000 Microsoft Word, and a 40-gigabyte computer. Yea, it's crappy. Oh and sorry ****if**** there's any math in here and I screw it up, I took the math TAKS today, and yes, I'm making it up as I go. Got a problem?**

**Okay, this is rated T for a reason, Claire is now sixteen and is a teenager with cuss words piling under her belt. Some may slip though, but I don't know when. Like I said, I'm making it up as I go along.**

**LOOK AT THE PICTURES! There are pictures (or links to them) on my profile.**

Chapter2-Death Day Anniversary—Claire's Pov

It's been 10 years to the day that my father has been burred. I remember everything so clearly, every thought that was past, (or the lack of thought from some people) and not only in my point of view.

I had been taken out of school on that day, since it _was _a funeral. But I don't have any excuse now. At least it's a Friday. I don't even have to go straight home to a most likely crying mother… I could go anywhere.

_But where can I go? _I thought. I had nowhere. I usually walked home, even if there was rain, and I had no friends. There wasn't even a restaurant close by! I considered the possibilities while trying to grab answers for home from the minds around me. I stopped trying on both when I realized nether was successful. I didn't know anywhere close that would comfort me, and these minds were full of wet dreams and football plays. Dumb Asses.

My mind quickly replaced the wonder of what I'm doing after the last bell with mathematical formulas. CPi x 2 x r –or- CPi x d. The minutes ticked away faster and faster until there were only a few seconds left in the class. My mind became crowded with the same thought over and over again from everyone: _out, out, out…_It became it's own rhythm. I started to pull my books together and stacking them atop each other before shoving them down my crammed book bag.

_Out, out, out, out, out. _It almost felt like the ticking of my own personal clock inside my head. It was so _**loud!**_ In a moment the rhythm of the thoughts steadied and fell into the came pulsing beat of my heart. _Out, thump, out, thump, out, thump. _Soon enough a pounding headache fell into the song. And people think it would be cool to have the power of mind reading. Dimwits!

I second later and a loud ring of the last bell coursed though the classroom and penetrated the mind train. Everyone ran to the door and shoved their way out, while I stayed behind to quiet the pounding.

20 minutes later I was out of the deserted school halls and onto the path of my house. I pulled my old fashioned tape player out and filled with it. About five seconds later a skillet song was blaring into my ears. I hated it, but it seemed to steady the headache and drown out the thoughts.

30 more minutes later, and a few more (15 more) yards down the road I switched the nose maker off and settled into a comfortable silence. Not many people were around, so I didn't have much of a mind bother. My headache had settled, too. I kept on walking like a normal day trying to be as slow as possible, I didn't want to hear my mother's thoughts on dad anytime soon. Not just quite yet, at least. Last year was bad enough.

I was still walking very slowly when I felt a presence of a mind behind me. I didn't turn and brushed it off as the mind of another jogger. That was until I heard a thought sweep through the mind block that I try so hard to build. _She's so beautiful, and so…skinny. Almost too easy kill. A weak one, I suppose. I'm defiantly going to get into her pants. _It said. I almost froze mid-walk. Not the rapper, please don't be the rapper.

There had been news reports recently of a rapper going around, always near the woods to escape to. I should have seen it a warning. I sped up my pace, adrenaline pumping into my system. My breathing became quick, and it was hard to hide it from the man behind me, keeping perfect pace with me, the same distance all the time.

I saw a break in the trees up ahead. I saw a wolf, HUDGE wolf standing there. _Quil._ My mind went to. I broke into a run towards the trees ignoring the presence behind me speeding towards me like a train. I looked at Quil, or what I thought was Quil and ran straight to him, I didn't care if he figured it all out. I wasn't going to get raped _anytime _soon.

I ran into the trees and looked back to see the rapper behind me stop in freight. He saw the wolf in front of himself, looked at me, then ran away at full speed.

Quil ran after him, staying in the trees. I knew, I was in the trees I was safe now. I was safe from any human insanity, except for my own, of course.

I stepped back to lean against a tree, expecting for one to be there. I was wrong. I fell backwards, falling onto the ground. It was right behind me, all the ground tilting downwards. I sled head first down the tilt, seeing the creep-lined trees rush past me. I finally came to a stop with my hair in water. I sat up and looked around. I had fallen down the tilt about twenty feet and into a stream.

It was beautiful, but not very…populated. I could see that no fish but one swam in the water, and only one or two insects were circling around in the air.

I looked back and fourth and found a trail leading into the forest. It was the only trail besides the one I had made with my back, so I followed it.

About 15 minutes later I had arrived at a beautiful waterfall. It had a bridge (made out of rock, not made by humans, possibly no humans have been here) crossing it to the other side and then into a cave. It was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen. (Nice scenery doesn't top seeing a birth happen.) I followed the trail across the bridge and into the cave.

I don't know how long it took to pass through the cave, but it wasn't very long. Probably 5 minutes or so. Finally I found an opening and it was almost too beautiful. I was a little scared that I actually had died, and then wandered into heaven.

The cave brought me to the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. Forget birth, _this_ was the most beautiful thing! And there were still no traces of humanity. It was like it was made for me.

I looked across the lake and smiled. There was Quil, still in his wolf form and staring right at me. I looked away pretending not to know his secret.

I look one last look until I turned to go home, it was getting dark and there was most likely a mess to clean up at home. I turned to leave taking one last glance at the beautiful wolf and lake. Quil saved me. I think I might love him back just for that. I quickly found my way and soon was climbing back onto the road. I took a big rock and placed it on the clearing's entrance. I would come back tomorrow.

I headed home and went to bed. My last thought before dripping into a black pit: _I think Dad showed me that place. If so, thank you, Dad. _

**Awwwww…REVIEW! **


	3. Up To The Grave

**Hey guys, just so you know, I am totally dedicated to this story. I have put my all into it. I'm glad the people that reviewed like it. The only reason this much has come up is because of my dedication.**

**BUT I NEED A NAME FOR IT!! So please, I will love it if you all review me with ideas. Or, if you're nervous of your suggestion, I'll let you PM me. Don't worry; I won't make fun of you.**

Chapter3-Up To The Grave—Claire's Pov

I woke to a gentle breeze against my eyelashes and cheeks. My eyes fluttered open instantly and I stared into the bronze eyes of my brother, Austin.

"Mom said you need to get up, we're going to dad's grave today." He whispered, knowing I hated loudness, and leaned away from my face to sit up.

"Why were you so close to me?" I asked. I was kind of freaked out by that, it was defiantly not something our family does.

"I was making sure that you didn't have a hangover or something, you were out for hours last night so…" He trailed off knowing he was acting way to brotherly for a 'rock star' as he calls it.

"Whatever, nice to know that you care. May I have my room to myself now? I want to get dressed." I said in a simple whisper.

"All right, be ready by six-thirty." He left the room in a hurry.

I slung the bedcovers off from over me and my feet swam out from under them and onto the cold floorboards. I stood up and walked over to the vanity. I opened the wardrobe cupboard and took a look at the crappy clothes that I owned.

There were a few black dresses, about twelve black t-shirts, about sixteen pairs of dark blue jeans, and a load of underwear. I out on the underwear after slipping off the pajamas and looked back into the cupboard. I picked out a normal plain black dress that covered practically every inch of my skin except my face, hands, and ankles.

I then walked over to my bedside table that was covered in so many things it would have been hard to find anything if I were someone else. I picked a glove out of nowhere off the table and slipped it on. I found the other and slipped it on, too.

I shoved on by combat boots and black jacket and walked to the door.

I opened it very quietly and went to the bathroom that was located across the hallway. I looked into the mirror hard, as if I could miraculously change my appearance somehow. I look too much like my dad, mom had always said. She also said that I acted exactly like him too. I don't really see it, but I can't ever see what my personality is like, there is always too many voices inside my head, I can't ever tell what _my _thoughts were.

I just don't think it's fair.

I brushed through my sun silk yellow hair once, grimacing when I brushed through a tangle. I looked at the reflection in front of me and willed myself to wake up. I also compared the reflection with my mental picture of dad, and I realized that I _did _look **exactly **like dad. To the last eyelash. Yet somehow more delicate and feminine. Like a rose.

I then remembered everything that had happened yesterday like a fuzzy TV screen. First I had to walk to school, then a Spanish test I got an F on. Then a math test I got a D+ on. Then Algebra, then walking home, rapist, Quil, woods, secret path, beautiful lake. It all was so fuzzy, like it all happened years ago, instead of just last night.

The only part that I remember clearly is seeing Quil. He was so cute as a wolf, yet powerful and menacing. Like a big tiger rose as a kitty. Yet somehow, he was attracting me. Like if I were to be chased by millions of people, or even none at all, I'd still go back to him. What was this feeling? Was it love?

But most importantly, I had made a promise yesterday that I would have gone back to the lake, but if I were at my dad's grave, not to mention that my mom would go craze with tears and alcohol, would I be able to make it?

I finished with what I was doing while reassuring myself that I would make it. If not my dad's not going to totally kill me, after all, I'm pretty sure that's next to impossible.

Then my mind wandered to Quil, _then again, being a werewolf is next to impossible, too. _

I remembered Quil again; he is such a great guy. And even though I can read his mind and can tell that he is in love with me, maybe more than that. I can still never see what he will do next. He is the one for surprising me.

I looked at the calendar, and was shocked. I had been thinking of Quil so much that in fact, today was one of the days that he got to "Move home and visit."

I shuffled to the living room and sat down. About five minutes later I heard a car's engine that was all too familiar to me pull up the dirt driveway. I ran through the crappy screen door and ran straight into Quil's arms, and not on purpose. He took that as a chance to hug me tight--not something anyone usually gets to do with me.

I didn't struggle though and he bent backwards successfully taking my feet off the ground. In his mind he was struggling not to ravish me right then and there, I'm not the little girl he used to know, I'm 'beautiful' as his imprint clouded mind thinks. Part of me didn't mind, in fact, part of me wouldn't have minded if he _did _ravish me then and there.

But now wasn't the time. I was freaked out by my own thoughts as I continued to think them.

All too soon it was over, and I was back on the ground with my knees wobbling. Only he can make my knees go week.

"Hey, Quil. I missed you, too." I said.

"Hi Claire, have you been crying?" He asked and I blushed in response, I cried in my sleep last night thinking of dad.

"No." I lied anyway, thinking I could get past _Quil_.

Another tear made it's way down my cheek when I thought of what we were doing today, what Quil was here for.

Quil had a hungry look on his face and leaned of to kiss the tear away. The very action took my breath away, I hadn't been trying to read his thoughts, and I barely saw it coming.

His lips were smooth and warm (VERY warm) on my cheek; they were a little hesitant, too. He seemed perfectly calm on the outside, but him being so close brought the thoughts of his mind into crystal clarity. His mind was screaming out to his limbs to close around my waist, to slip off the barrier of the dress and tux he was in. He wanted so badly to angle his head and face a little lower, to connect our lips together.

I could feel his heart rate go up, and mine as well; I could hear his breathing go a speed faster. My breath was still cut short. My stomach was twisted with knots and butterflies all at once, and I swear my heart did a back flip. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to connect as well.

He pulled away before I could catch my breath; much less do anything about it. Which is exactly what he wanted, he didn't really want me to pull away.

I even almost yanked his head back and crashed my lips into his, but didn't. Everything was so dark, it was only a short few seconds until I realized that I had closed my eyes. When I opened them I was staring straight into chocolate brown eyes. They were so beautiful; I would put them on the list of most beautiful things. Number one: Quil's eyes, Number two: Quil's wolf form, Number three: The magical lake.

He stared into my eyes a moment before looking away and towards the house, I turned too and realized that Austin was standing on the porch, one hand on the rail, almost scarily stiff, possibly from standing still and watching the display. My mother was standing right behind him and looking at us too, only with a small smile playing on her lips. She was in the doorway with the screen door pushed halfway open.

I got the idea that it was time to leave. But right as I turned to leave for the car I heard a stray thought come form mom: _She is falling in love, my baby girl is falling in love. I'm just glad it's with Quil, not a drug seller or something. It's so beautiful, she looks so much like Connor when he looked at me. _My breath caught once again, only this time I was able to keep walking towards the car like nothing had happened.

Was I really in love?

I climbed in one of the back seats in the black Mercedes S55 AMG. Finally, after several seconds that seemed forever, Austin took the seat next to me and mom took the passenger seat in the front. So I guess Quil is driving.

In about 12 minutes in comfortable silence we arrived at the old cemetery. We walked through a maze of graves until we found two angels on either side of a big, flat stone rock. We couldn't afford dad a great big cemetery marker, but we chose to put the grave right in between two rich people's ones, so that the angels could see him and guard him as well.

I looked at the marker, and it said just the right thing. The priest decided that mom, Austin, and me would each chose a line to put on there.

The grave said:

_**Beloved Husband,**_

_**Greatest Father,**_

_**Open your blackbird wings and fly.**_

I had chosen the last one, which was odd because it was 'the most poetic line of the grave.' Nobody but dad and me knew what it meant, but nobody asked about it either.

I stood at the foot of the grave and stared at the dirt wondering what had caused his death, mom gets too sad when I ask her, and Austin tell me. I can't fish it out of their minds either, when I ask their minds become a million times faster in thought than usual.

Tears slid down my hot cheeks before I could prevent them, and soon I was balling. I could remember all the time we would sing in secret, all the times he would joke around and get giggles out of me. He was the only person who could make me do that other than Quil, and only sometimes with him!

Just then two warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt a head rest on top mine. "Shh, it's all right, it's fine. He's somewhere happy and dry now, it's okay." He started to hum into my ear. Everyone was crying except him. Yet he chose to sooth me. He must love me more than I thought he did.

He continued to sooth me as I stared at the grave, and I thought to myself, _He is happy, he's always happy. I bet he's watching over mom and Austin right now. But not me cause Quil's here to do that…right? _

We stood there for about fifteen minutes until a big whoosh of air came through making me shiver. I looked at the sky, it was perfectly clear, I looked around at everyone, and no one seemed to notice the wind.

Another came and hit me hard, I could see out of the corner of my eye I saw my hair brush out. Quil seemed happy about that and moved his head closer to my hair, but no one else's hair had blown. _What's going on? _I thought.

Then out of nowhere the soft whisper of mind music played in my ear. I recognized the voice even though I hadn't heard it in ten years. _Claire, _my dad whispered in the wind _I love you. You can always find me in the shadows of heaven. Where the blackbirds fly free. _And then the wind went abruptly still, like it hadn't happened.

I looked at mom and Austin; they didn't show any sign in hearing that. I looked at Quil, he didn't hear it either.

Oh great, not only can I read minds, but I can read the minds of the dead now?

Okay _shadows of heaven _dad had always said that heaven was a gorgeous hide-away. So the shadow of heaven would be… a beautiful, secret place?

Then it hit me. _Of course! The Lake! _

He said he'd always be there. Maybe it's a place where I'm supposed to meet with him…then I thought of the other half in his message… _Where the blackbirds fly free…_Does that mean I'm supposed to sing there?

I guessed one way or the other, I was going to end up singing it there anyway.

The rest of the time I spent just relaxing in Quil's arms and listening to his soothing words. I'm really lucky to have him.

**Okay…The Lake is in the next chapter, I hope you like it… more Quil/Claire in the next chap cause this **_**is **_**a Quil/Claire story!**

**REVIEW! **

**Maroon.Head**


	4. Blackbird

**Okay, I've got a name for the story! Thank you so much ****carconee****! Go to this URL and listen to it while she sings, it's the exact voice I think Claire would have. **/watch?vaH5vLdbVXnA **--that's at youtube**

**PICTURES ARE WAITING ON MY PROFILE!!**

Chapter4-Blackbird—Claire's Pov (Cause Claire's is everyone's!)

We loaded into the car and headed home, where Quil will depart and go to his car.

I sat in the front passenger seat since Austin was cradling a crying mother. And Quil drove again.

It was about four-thirty pm when we were back home. I gratefully climbed gracefully out onto the pavement to escape the arms of mom. I instantly went to Quil and bid goodbye while Austin helped mom through the screen door. What I didn't know was that this was planned.

Quil unexpectedly gave me another one of his warm hugs and practically dragged me over to his car.

"Quil what's going on?" He had kept it in a deep place in his mind, I knew that cause I couldn't see the plan until now.

"Claire, we have to talk." Was all he said while he opened the car door for me and I simply climbed in, glaring at him.

He walks over to where his door hung open awaiting his arrival and climbed in quickly. I searched his mind and realized he wanted to talk about him being a werewolf.

He leaned over to the ignition and put the key in, but I put a hand over his before he could turn it into a start. "Quil, I already know, it's okay. I don't care what you are." I said with calmness. He catches his breath and starred into my eyes.

"How do you know? Are we even talking about the same thing? Because I don't think we are." He breathed out.

"Quil, I don't care if you are a werewolf, I know, it doesn't matter how I know, I just do. Quil, I know everything, even about the imprint."

"And how do you feel about the imprint?"

"I'm warming up to it. I can't tell half the time what my feelings are, but I can tell that I am warming up to it. I can read you like a book Quil, I just don't want to see hurt _or _pity in your eyes." I breathed out. I surprised myself by telling the whole truth.

"Okay, then. I'll just wait until you make your mind." He said that as I was getting out of the car and had already closed the door. I don't think he thought I heard, but I did.

"That's just it Quil, my mind isn't my own to make." I whispered before he drove, if I wasn't mistaken, I think he was shaking inside the car.

I went inside the house and went straight to my room; I threw my clothes off and pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt. I kept the boots on thinking it would be helpful when hiking to the lake.

I grabbed my backpack with a pillow inside of it and went outside. I pulled myself over my bike and peddled as fast as I could to the trail. I arrived there in five minutes flat and left my bike on the roadside. I looked at the big rock right in front of a clearing and went inside it. It only took a few steps to find the secret trail. I practically slid my way down the tilt and into the stream, I found the second trail and it lead my to the waterfall. I went across the bridge and into the dimly lit cave. About fifteen minutes later I found my way out and onto the lake's shore.

It was as beautiful as the first time I saw it, only now there was a twilight setting across the sky. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the figure across the waters and on the other shore across from me. A great big, beautiful, chocolate colored wolf laid in the gently swaying grass looking out into the horizon. _Quil. _

I dismissed the fact that Quil was on the other side and made him think I didn't know it was him. I whispered into the wind. "Alright dad, I'm here." I was greeted by a gust of wind that hid a whisper _Claire. _

So I sat down and pulled out the blanket, I threw it on the ground and scooted until I laid on it. I starred into the heavens as I sang the Blackbird song.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

As I had sung the wind coursed with me, carrying the words through out the air. I heard mot only my father's thoughts, but someone else's. _Claire, she is so beautiful. She's too beautiful for me. She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It's like honey on silk. I am completely in love with her. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy and safe._

And as Quil had thought these things he had moved closer to her, shifting from one end the lake to my own end. His mind was smoothed with a blind love, and courage had build inside himself. He was now laying down a few yards from her.

Claire hadn't even moved an inch, looking at the twilight skies as she read his thoughts, thinking intently on moving closer to him as well, maybe so fast that he wouldn't have the courage to run away again. The memory of the kiss this morning had planted itself inside of both of their minds. Each one thinking that it was the best thing that either one had experienced.

Claire sat up and walked over to an unmoving Quil Ateara. She smoothed his fur and looked deeply into his chocolate eyes. "Quil, I have something to tell you, but I want you to be in your human form before I do." I said simply.

Quil got up and ran straight into the forest, about five seconds later a beautiful man in only sweats immerged. He sat down in front of me and looked into my sea blue eyes.

"Quil, this is about how I know that you are a werewolf. I know because…" I trailed off and looked down, suddenly unsure about spilling the secret. A gust of wind blew into my face blowing back my hair. Quil's fur didn't move an inch though, and a soft, almost not there whisper came into my ear. _Tell him, when I was your age, I was one too, I told your mother. You can do it. I know you can. You love him too much not to tell him the truth. _My dad encouraged me and I looked back up to Quil. I looked straight into his eyes, hard. I let my honesty leek out of my eyes as I whispered to him.

"I can read minds." I looked at his face for any sign of anger. He showed none.

"That explains so much, I can't even begin." He sighed, as if this were a normal thing.

"Quil, I've made up my mind." His eyes shot up to me as his body tensed. He was ready for a rejection; I knew that much without even reading his mind.

"Quil, I love you." And that was all I had to say before his lips connected with mine hard, first gentle and sweet, but sensing I needed more, became hard and rough, moving against mine in a drumbeat role.

I love him, that's all that went through my mind, I love him.

_Claire, you are safe and protected for now on, my time here is done, I love you, my little girl. Goodbye._

**READ! Okay, that's not the end of this story. There will be way more drama and adventure soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Maroon.Head**


	5. Cookies and Water?

**Okay guys, here's chapter number five. I hope you love it! If you want to, you could just stop reading right now and consider chapter four the ending, but you'll be missing out in all the fun action and drama. You'll be missing out in what makes the story a reality.**

Chapter5-Cookies and Water?—Claire's Pov

I woke up gasping for air. It was so hard to breathe. It felt like a knife was probing and scratching at a point in my throat I didn't even know I had. Every breath was a struggle, and every time I swallowed, it was the single most painful moment in my life.

I instantly got up and ran for the kitchen, searching for a clean glass that I could use. Found it! I poured ice-cold water into it and chugged it down, I started to feel better, but not quite. I soon realized that it was still dark outside, the minds around me in a dead sleep.

I decide that there is no way I am going to go back to sleep with the pain, and at this hour the TV would be too loud in our tiny shackled house. I shoved my boots on and a jacket. I grabbed my blanket and three water bottles. I also grabbed the cherry Halls from the medicine cabinet. I shoved them in my bag and put on my gloves, I feel safer with my gloves, somehow. It's like a warning to keep away to other people; they think I'm a bad person when they see the gloves, so I have less mind noise that way.

I slinked the door out of my way and went towards Quil's house in my pajamas. I didn't want to wake him, (not that I could if I tried) but I just wanted to see his face. My breath grew more strained in the cold wind, and I considered turning back. But the mere thought seemed to break my heart now that I was so close to the love of my mind.

I was close now; I could see the dark shape of the long, rectangular shape. I became a little bored and found that I needed a beat to relate my heartbeat and breathing to. I sat down in the middle of the road and rummaged through my bag, finding my tape player and old headphones. I shoved them on and picked a song at random, hitting play I got back up and started to walk again.

I familiar tune played a beat against my heart and I found that it was easy to set my breathing to. I didn't even have to hyperventilate to keep up; it was slow. I whispered the lyrics along, humming and breathing and making my throat feel better.

"_My insides are turned to ash, so slow__  
__And blew away as I collapsed, so cold__  
__A black wind took them away, from sight__  
__And held the darkness over day, that night__  
__And the clouds above move closer__  
__Looking so dissatisfied__  
__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing__  
__I used to be my own protection, but not now__  
__Cause my path has lost direction, somehow__  
__A black wind took you away, from sight__  
__And held the darkness over day, that night__  
__And the clouds above move closer__  
__Looking so dissatisfied__  
__And the ground below grew colder__  
__As they put you down inside__  
__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing__  
__So now you're gone__  
__And I was wrong__  
__I never knew what it was like__  
__To be alone__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__(I used to be my own protection but not now)__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__(I used to be my own protection but not now)__  
__On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day__  
__(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)."_

I loved it, it reminded me of one of my most favorite stories that I had made, yes I write. I love to write, it feels great to have the pressure of all my emotions and others flow out of me and onto paper. In no time I had arrived at Quil's house, and walked over to his window, turning off the tape player. (Because of his werewolf hearing, it might wake him.)

I just sat on the lowest, biggest branches that the tree beside it had and starred at his figure through the window. He was so beautiful as he slept. His stress lines in his forehead were smoothed, his hair was messy and tangled, yet it gave him a beautiful look. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open; his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. His mind was had a dream playing, and I peered into it.

In the dream it was a beautiful ballroom, filled with many people dressed in tuxes and dresses, many of them were people I knew. There were Paul and Kim, Embry and Sarah, Emily and Sam, Jacob and Laurie (yes he imprinted), Austin and his resent girlfriend Jade, Police Chief Charlie Swan and his wife he re-married Renee (sorry Phil), and the one that surprised me the most was my Mom and Dad. They were twirling around each other, dancing very closely, almost too close for comfort on my part. Then I realized it was like I entered the dream, I stood there in my pajamas, starring like a fool, unnoticed by the people I cared about twirling around me. Then I saw in a far off corner, Quil in his famous tux. He was staring at a stairwell, looking impatient. I ran to stand beside him, and I got there to him straightening up and looking at the top of the stairs. I looked in his direction then the one he was looking at and gasped.

Descending from the top was the most beautiful girl in a white dress; it had tiny little yellow birds detailed all over into the fabric. It was delicate on her body, showing all the curves that she had, and showing how skinny she was, she was almost as skinny as I was. Her hair was in beautiful curls that could only had been made with one or two braids and hairspray. She had clear fats on each foot. Her makeup was delicate and beautiful, it looked as if she had no base or powder on, and I doubt she did; she had graceful light blue eye shadow on each eye with blue sparkles on each lid. Her lips were smooth and delicate, peach colored rose petals. Her skin was as pale as my own, a perfect completion. Stunning realization hit me, as I finally knew who the beautiful girl in front of me is: myself. It was clearly I now as I took in my appearance fully, down to the last skin cell.

I looked at Quil to see him smiling brightly, my world enlightened. This was a wedding; I realized now why all the girls and boys in the ballroom were in similar tux and gowns. My own, more specifically. I looked around and just watched the perfect seen take place. I smiled, knowing that Quil actually wanted to get married. I saw the ceremony take place and it went well until it was time to call the objections. I saw a beautiful girl get up and walk towards them, half grinning half glaring. "I object to a werewolf having a happy ending. Especially to an ugly, normal _human_." She growled out, I heard my other self gasp.

"Vampires! Quil! NO! Quil WATCH OUT!" I screamed, well the other me as pounced at Quil. The bride me jumped in front of him to shield him, and the vampire grabbed the other me around the waist. She snaked an arm around the other me and help me to be I was one foot from the ground, resting me on her knee. Her mouth came to the other me's throat, stopping right before the bite.

I walked closer, knowing they were all unknowing of my presence. I got right up to the vampire and other me's faces. Then I saw that the vampire was teasing the other me, her tongue drawing circles on my throat. I saw the other me whimper, scared. Ready to attack, I saw out of the corner of my eye Quil stiffen. "Don't bother, she'll be dead before you can do anything to me." The vampire mumbled against my (other my) throat. Then she bit me. I screamed and thrashed, blood was everywhere and Quil phased. He launched himself at the vampire and she didn't do anything.

Quil tore her limb from limb and left the rest of the pack to burn her as he went back to a screaming me. He phased, not caring anymore about clothes. He leaned over the other me and looked he straight in the eye. "Live, please live. If not for me, then for the blackbirds, the lake, your mom, anything. Just please live, live, live…" He whispered the words as he kissed all my wounds and dying lips. "Please, Claire, please live. I love you. You can't die. Live! Please. I love you! You can't just die! Please! Please, please, please, please." And I went limp in his arms, my throat was too torn out to speak, to tell him I loved him.

Quil cried, he cried all night until he couldn't anymore.

I woke up with a jolt, realizing I had fallen asleep in Quil's dream. I saw in the window that Quil had woken up too, his pillowcase and blanket soaked, yet he wasn't sweating, they were tears. I walked over to him and slid the window open, climbing in and went over to his bed. I sat on it and crawled into his arms, he didn't ask what I was doing here, he just wrapped his own arms around me arm rocked us. "Quil, I love you too. I'm not dying. I'll be here forever, I'll make sure of that." I told him, and after a few seconds his tears subsided. It was weird; I've never cradled him like that before, only the other way around.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me again. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He said over and over again. After a few minutes of that I steadily realized that my sore throat was still here. It was a little hard to breath.

Quil could hear the struggle in my breath and released me, to my disliking. "Claire, are you sick?" I just stared at him as to say 'What do you think?' "Al right, lets get some cookies and…water?" I frowned at him, confused. Did he mean milk and cookies? Or was he out of milk? "Milk makes you sicker silly." He stated.

We walked into the kitchen and had cookies and water. (Not the cookies dunking in water, that's just gross. Separate.)

After a while a though came from Quil's mind that caught my attention. _Maybe Claire could move in, that way I could keep an eye on her. I wouldn't lose her. _My heart flipped at the idea, moving in with Quil would be a dream come true. "Yes! I will!" I screeched, and then coughed because of the sore throat and cookies. He simply walked behind me and patted me on the back.

"We have to talk to your mom first, Claire." He said in a whisper, clear amusement in his voice.

"Okay, but she all ready thought of how great that would be and safe I would be. She was even going to ask you about it today." I said.

"Okay, I'll give her a call." He walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" I could hear mom ask through Quil's mind.

"Yes, this is Quil, I was just wondering if Claire can possibly come move in with me? We won't do anything absurd." Quil asked in his most hopeful voice. His thoughts were: _Dang! Now we can't! Ugh, I have a big mouth. _

"Oh, I don't mind if you do, Claire is very responsible and loves you. It's her decision. I don't mind at all as long as you two use protection. Yes, she may move in. But only if she wants to, but don't worry she probably does." I was shocked by my mother's words. She would really be okay if Quil and me did…_it!_

"Okay, umm when should she move in?" He said in a clearly surprised voice. _Wow. I hope Claire isn't listening, I'm really about to picture it…_And a picture of Quil and me naked, but covered by the blanket in his bed went into his mind.

"Ugh, awkward." I said.

"How about tomorrow? It would give her time to pack up." Mom responded. Wow. She's all up for it. It's like she's kicking me out. Well, sixteen years with children in the house would do that to you I suppose.

"Okay, thanks. Bye." He said before he hung up.

"Nice picture, Quil. Now I'm a little scared. But I'll move in."

**Okay…that was, weird….**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
